Rowan Blanchard
Rowan Blanchard '''Rowan Blanchard''' (born October 14, 2001) is an American actress. She is known for her role as Riley Matthews on the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World that aired from 2014 until 2017. She also makes appearances on The Goldbergs as Jackie. Blanchard in June 2015 Born October 14, 2001 (age 18) Los Angeles, California, U.S Occupation Actress Years active 2006–present Height 5'5" Life and career Blanchard was born in Los Angeles, California,[2] to Elizabeth and Mark Blanchard-Boulbol, who are yoga instructors.[3][4] Her paternal grandfather was an immigrant from the Middle East, who was of part Armenian ancestry,[5] and her paternal grandmother's ancestors are from England, Denmark, and Sweden.[6] She was named after a character in Anne Rice's The Witching Hour.[7] Rowan has two younger siblings, [[Carmen]] and Shane.[8] Blanchard began acting at the age of five.[8] In 2010, Rowan was cast as Mona's daughter in The Back-up Plan and was in the main cast of the Disney Junior Original Series Dance-A-Lot Robot as Caitlin. In 2011, she was cast as Rebecca Wilson in Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, and as Raquel Pacheco in Little in Common. In late January 2013, Blanchard was cast as Riley Matthews in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World. She also sings the title song, along with co-star Sabrina Carpenter. The titular character is the daughter of Cory and Topanga from Boy Meets World.[9][10] She is an active member of Disney Channel Circle of Stars.[11] In early January 2015, Blanchard was cast as Cleo in the Disney Channel Original Movie Invisible Sister.[12] In 2016, it was announced that Blanchard was set to co-star in a feature film adaptation of A Wrinkle in Time; the film was expected to begin production in November.[13] She voiced [[Whitney]] in Caillou Gets Ungrounded. She also voiced [[Luka]] in The Legend Of Zootar Series. Personal life Rowan Blanchard is a public activist in areas such as feminism, human rights, and gun violence. While most of her comments regarding these issues are posted via Twitter or Tumblr, she has spoken at the UN Women and US National Committee's annual conference as part of #TeamHeForShe, a feminist campaign. Filmography Film roles Year Title Role Notes 2010 The Back-up Plan Mona's 7-year-old kid 2011 Little in Common Raquel Pacheco 2011 Spy Kids: All the Time in the World Rebecca Wilson 2018 A Wrinkle in Time Veronica (Post Production) 2018 The Legend Of Zootar 2: The Adventure Quest [[Luka]] (Voice) Television roles Year Title Role Notes 2010 Dance-a-Lot Robot Caitlin Main role 2014–2017 Girl Meets World Riley Matthews Lead role 2015 Best Friends Whenever Riley Matthews Special guest star; episode: "Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape" 2015 Invisible Sister Cleo Disney Channel Original Movie 2017 The Goldbergs Jackie Recurring role 2018-present Caillou Gets Ungrounded [[Whitney]] Awards and nominations Year Award Category Work Result Ref. 2012 Young Artist Awards Best Performance in a Feature Film — Young Actress Ten and Under Spy Kids: All the Time in the World Nominated [17] 2016 Teen Choice Awards Choice Summer TV Star: Female Girl Meets World Nominated [18] 2017 Kids' Choice Awards Favorite Female TV Star Girl Meets World Nominated [19] 2017 Teen Choice Awards Choice Changemaker Herself Nominated [20] Gallery